


Valentine's Day and Leather Bars

by homoflexible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Edging, Face-Fucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06 AU, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoflexible/pseuds/homoflexible
Summary: This is an AU where Stiles left Beacon Hills, not for the FBI but to study Forensic Sciences at Cal State in LA and Peter never made it back to Beacon Hills to wreak havoc. Getting out of a small town has suited Stiles and widened his horizons and on Valentine's day he sets out to find a non-romantic entertainment for the evening.





	Valentine's Day and Leather Bars

It’s Valentine’s day and Stiles wants to go out but he knows most of the gay Weho bars he usually frequents will be awash with red hearts and pink glitter and flowers. It’s not that Stiles is desperate for romance in his life and going out on the day made for lovers will make him sad or anything, but romance is not his big thing. Not since he's left Beacon Hills to come to college in LA.

And sure he could go to some nice clean bar which is great and well managed and safe and all those good things but sometimes that is not what Stiles wants. But helpfully he has been at Cal State long enough now that he knows all the bars in LA that can fulfil pretty much any need he might have on any given night.

He decides to go all out because he can and he’s found now he’s left the somewhat staid environment of Beacon Hills he loves dressing up. So he chooses a shirt he leaves mostly unbuttoned and tight leather pants that leave very little to the imagination. He makes sure his fake idea is safely in his wallet before he leaves his dorm. It’s ridiculously warm for February but he likes his leather jacket so he adds it to the ensemble. And now he climbs into an Uber and heads for the Bullet Bar. He could get a drink at bars closer but this one is a leather and bear bar and should hold the kind of guys he’s looking for tonight.

As soon as climbs out of the car and sees the guys hanging around outside he knows it’s been worth the trip. Shrugging off his leather jacket as he walks inside, he coat checks and heads into the bar. He has barely had time to order a vodka tonic before someone is tapping him on the shoulder. He turns and sees a guy probably about the same age he is and he sighs quietly, while he is pretty he is not why Stiles picked this particular bar. They chat for a couple of minutes but luckily the guy sees Stiles’s profound disinterest and moves on quickly. He’s onto his second drink when he notices a guy in a leather harness and tight black jeans cruising him from a couple of tables away. He raises an eyebrow in his direction and is rewarded with by a smirk. Stiles figures if the guy is interested he’ll make a move, so he stays leaning against the bar, idly eyeing the crowd.

“So what is a pretty young thing doing in a place like this?” the guy says when he finally makes his appearance, crowding Stiles back up against the bar.

“Looking for a Valentine who looks remarkably like you,” Stiles says, running one black-nailed finger across the leather of the harness. “You know, strong, knows how to treat a guy like me.”

“Oh yeah and how’s that?” the guy asks, his gaze following Stiles's finger.

“I like things quite firm if you know what I mean,” Stiles says running a finger around the rim of his glass. “I look breakable but I really am not and you have all those lovely muscles and you are older than me so you probably have way more experience.” Which is probably grossly untrue now because Stiles’s been playing these sort of games since he made his way to LA. But it sounds good.

The man laughs and orders himself a drink. “Name’s Peter and maybe I do,” he says.

Stiles introduces himself as Aaron (because this is probably a one-time thing after all) and they chat back and forth about nothing much for a few minutes. They mostly dissect some of the other patron’s dress sense, while Stiles lays some oh so casual touches on the guy.

“Back room?” the guy offers finally.

Stiles shakes his head, he didn’t get all dolled up to end up in the dark, on his knees in a pool of beer or worse.

“I’m staying in a hotel not far from here if you’d like that more and I could take everything off and see what sort of pretty boys come to leather bars and think they aren’t going to get wrecked,” Peter offers.

The whole point of coming to a leather bar is to find guys to wreck him and Stiles laughs. “Mmm sure, I hope it’s a nice hotel,” he teases, already pushing off from the bar and starting back toward coat check. It’s only been twenty minutes from the time he arrived and that is almost a record even for Stiles.

They mostly only make out on the Uber and the guy’s hands stay mostly outside Stiles’s clothes but it’s pretty lucky that the trip is a short one. Otherwise it may well have gotten a little too pornographic in the back seat. The enthusiastic making out continues in the elevator on the way upstairs, only stopping when housekeeping enters the space carrying towels.

The guy’s keycard gains them access to not just a nice hotel room, but a very nice suite and Stiles smiles. As they both take off their coats, Stiles is texting the hotel name and room number to one of his good friends who lives in his dorm with a message to come looking for him if he doesn’t text by 10 am tomorrow. It’s half a joke, half an admission that sometimes Stiles’s choices aren’t perfect and he tries to make that as safe as possible. He's studying forensics after all and he's read a lot about people who go missing.

The guy crowds him up against a wall. “Yellow for go slow, red for stop,” he says unbuttoning the few remaining buttons on Stiles's shirt. “Anything off limits? Otherwise, I’m just going to pick what I do to you.”

“No marks on my face, no scat and don’t even think about suddenly summoning an Alsatian,” Stiles says shrugging the shirt back off his shoulders. “And if I say lacrosse, take that as my safe word.”

"No dogs huh?" Peter says, laughing much harder at that than Stiles feels is necessary.

Stiles narrows his eyes at the guy. "I would think that was a pretty common limit, it's also illegal," he says, watching Petter laugh again.

He shrugs it off and they kiss for a while, Stiles pinned up against the wall by the guy who is about the same height but much stronger than he is. He loves this, older guy, muscles, body hair, strong enough to do anything he wants to Stiles.

“C’mon pretty boy, let's see the rest of you,” Peter growls, tugging firmly on Stiles’s nipples. “I like to see what I am going to wreck.”

Stiles slips out of his leather pants and kicks them to one side. He’s pretty much waxed smooth all over, mostly because he likes how it feels but also because lots of the guys he fucks really like it.

Peter looks him up and down once, and makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a growl. “Fuck look at you, smooth all over you little slut,” he says, grabbing Stiles under the armpits and tossing him onto the bed. “I am going to fuck. you. up.”

Stiles does his level best to look slightly scared rather than immensely pleased with the direction this is taking. “Hey so please don’t go too hard on me,” he says, scrambling back up toward the head of the bed before being dragged back down by a firm hand wrapped around his ankle.

The guy growls, like really growls again, straddles Stiles’s shoulders and pushes his big (and Stiles is so happy at that), half hard already cock between his lips. “Shut up and suck my cock,” Peter says. “I’m sure a slut like you can deep throat this easily.”

The evening progresses excellently from there. There is some hard fucking, some spanking, some more throat fucking and then they pause for some more drinks. Sprawled out on the bed, the room now smelling of poppers and sweat and leather and sex they flirt and Stiles feels like he’s picking up a certain vibe from the guy. So Stiles eventually straddles him again, leans down and whispers in his ear, one hand curling around the guy’s half hard cock, the other curling into the leather of the chest harness. “Are you going to fuck me again Daddy?”

The way Peter growls and Stiles feels his cock immediately start to get harder in his hand tells him he has guessed rightly. He finds himself flipped around so now he is pinned down on the rumpled bedclothes.

“Yeah you want that?” he says, hands pinning Stiles’ wrist to the bed. “You want Daddy to fuck your tight hole? You want him to hold you down boy and fuck you open, just how a slut like you deserves?”

They both know what game they are playing and Stiles makes his eyes go wide and slightly scared and tugs fruitlessly at the hands holding his wrists. “Yes please Daddy,” he begs. “I want you to fuck me until my hole is open and gaping, please.”

It all happens very quickly and Stiles finds himself flipped onto all fours. Peter takes just enough time to roll on a condom before he’s thrusting hard and fast into him. The guy is big enough and they've already fucked enough tonight that it hurts and Stiles can’t help but cry out. “Fuck that hurts Daddy,” he complains.

Peter laughs softly. “But Daddy likes hurting pretty boys like you, ” he says, hips pistoning into Stiles now. “You want to make Daddy happy right?”

“Yeah Daddy, I do but you are so big,” he complains, managing to find the bottle of poppers by touch, twisting the cap off and taking a big sniff. Things get slightly easier after that. “You are fucking me so hard. You are going to ruin my tight hole Daddy,” he rambles, struggling to stay in place as the guy slams into him.

“Yes Daddy is going to ruin you, but that is what slut boys like you want isn’t it?” Peter says, his fingers digging into Stiles’s hips as he drags him back down the bed and onto his cock. “Going home, hole gaping knowing you have been so good for Daddy.”

Peter comes again finally, Stiles is pretty sure that the guy has taken Viagra to stay hard for so long. Then he moves Stiles's now pretty unresisting body so that Peter’s back is to the bed head and Stiles is between his legs. “Do you want to come now pretty boy? Now you made Daddy happy?”

“Yes please Daddy,” Stiles says, tipping his head back onto Peter's shoulder and try to look up and puppy dog eye him into making it happen sooner.

“Good, you ask nicely and wait until Daddy says so okay?” he says, slicking his hand with lube and starting a slow stroke on Stiles's hand leaking length.

“Yes Daddy,” Stiles says, letting his eyes slip closed, figuring it won’t be long now. “I really need to come so badly.”

But Peter has other ideas and he skillfully edges Stiles for what feels like forever until he’s crying with frustration and need. Every time he gets close Peter pulls his hand away and waits until he settles.

“Jesus fuck please,” Stiles begs, squirming desperately against the other man. “Fucking please.”

“Fucking please what?” Peter says, pulling his hand away again.

Stiles is so on edge he can barely get the words out and when Peter stops again he actually has to take some deep breaths to settle the sobbing. “Please, please let me come Daddy,” he manages, between hiccuping breaths. “I’ve been so good, please.”

“Much better, good boys who make Daddy happy get a reward, you want a reward right?” Peter purrs into Stiles's ear as he starts stroking again, hand tight and rough around his red, swollen cock.

The cocky guy who’d strolled into the hotel room is long gone and Stiles is a sobbing, squirming mess of a boy who just needs relief. Hopefully before this guy actually kills him.

“Yes, yes, please Daddy I want the reward. I have been good you fucked me so hard, but I have waited and please can I have my reward now? Fuck please Daddy,” he begs well beyond desperate now.

“Yes you have been very good and you sound very good when you are needy,” Peter says, his other hand teasing at Stiles’s nipples. “Come when you can for Daddy.”

“Oh thank fuck,” Stiles half sobs. But he’s been holding back for so long now it takes a few more rough strokes of Peter’s hand to finally get him over. “Oh fuck.” He cries out long and loud as he comes so hard he sees flashes of light behind his closed eyelids.

Peter strokes him through his climax laughing softly in Stiles's ear when he keeps going slightly too long and Stiles whines out a complaint. “Such a good boy,” he says, rolling them both onto their sides and pulling the covers up around them. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Stiles isn’t exactly in his headspace but he’s drifting happily, enjoying the compliments. He plays with Peter's fingers as they lie there. “Thank you Daddy, that was so good.”  
They lie there tangled together for a while, Peter stroking Stiles’s hair and kissing his neck and complimenting him until he’s almost purring like a cat. Stiles loves being looked after so much, almost as much as he enjoys being told how good he’s been.

Eventually, though they untangle themselves and Stiles pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Do you think I can get some water maybe?”

Peter slips out of bed and grabs him one before he wanders into the bathroom. Stiles swallows the bottle of water in two long gulps while he tries to decide whether to stay the rest of the night or not. In the end he figures he is so close to his own dorm that it’s not worth the bother of awkwardly waking up with a stranger.

“So I gotta go, someone is minding my dog and I gotta pick him up,” he lies easily pulling his clothes on as Peter appears back in the room. He screws up his nose because he is sticky and gross and needs a shower. It does make it hard to get his leather pants back on though so he has to wriggle his way back into them. The other man watches with obvious interest as Stiles struggles, who grins and flips him the bird.

“Hey I had fun so maybe we can meet up again sometime,” Peter says causing Stiles to make an indistinct uh huh sound. “I’m from New York so I am only in town for business every three or four months so…”

Stiles looks up and smiles. Now that idea he can get behind, he could totally be down with a random phone call and some generalised manhandling and a bit of Daddy play. He just doesn’t want anything serious.

“Give me your phone then,” Stiles says, taking it from the guy and typing in his number. “You get my real name now as well, since I am pretty sure you aren’t a serial killer.” Stiles hands the phone and back and then immediately feels his own phone start to vibrate in his pocket. “Seriously dude? Seriously?”

“Just checking,” Peter says with a grin. “If you are ghosting me Stiles, I’d rather know right up front.”

“Well that’s really my number,” Stiles says ordering an Uber as he speaks. “Text me when you are next in town, I had fun and I am willing to come all the way down here to NoHo for more fun. Or you know get a hotel closer to the fun near my place.”

Peter steps closer and kisses him so thoroughly that he is a little breathless. “A couple of months you say?” Stiles asks with a grin. “I might have recovered from this by then.”

“I am sure you’ll be ready for Daddy next time he’s in town right?” Peter says with a grin, releasing Stiles who steps back a little reluctantly now. "Here take my card so you don't forget who I am."

“I’m sure I won't forget you after tonight,” Stiles says with a grin, slipping his arms back into his leather coat and heading for the door. “Don’t forget to text when you are next in LA Daddy,” he adds over his shoulder and he leaves. As he waits for the lift he looks down at the business card he still has held between his fingers. It has the heavy card stock that usually means the person has a job that makes them very rich. He looks closer and finds that it has the logo of a well known consulting company and the name Peter Hale in bold, black text. The lift opens and Stiles steps in without thinking. "Hale? He's a Hale?" he mutters incredulously and looks back down the hall as the elevator doors close. "You got to be kidding me with this family," he says leaning back against the wall. "This family."


End file.
